Informations
Participants, Debuts, Returnings and Withdrawings Partner Cities and Slogans Your Sound Contest Live with Products * YSC'3 Confiserie Heindl * YSC'8 K.u.K Konditorei Gerstner * YSC'14 Demmers Teehaus * YSC'20 Kurkonditorei Oberlaa * YSC'30 K.u.K Hofzuckerbäckerei Demel * YSC'36 Manner * YSC'41 SPAR * YSC'54 Cafe Landtmann * YSC'59 SPAR * YSC'70 Kurkonditorei Oberlaa * YSC'79 MüllerGartner * YSC'86 Schokothek * YSC'92 Kurkonditorei Oberlaa * YSC'94 Bäckerei Linsbichler * YSC'97 Ullmann’s Zuckerbäckerei * YSC'100 Konditorei Hübler * YSC'105 Tauber Café Pointsystem #1 Your Sound Contest: * 1st: 62 Points * 2nd 50 Points * 3rd: 48 Points * 4th: 37 Points * 5th: 26 Points * 6th: 15 Points * 7th: 10 Points * 8th: 8 Points * 9th: 6 Points * 10th: 4 Points * 11th: 2 Points * 12th: 1 Point #2 Your Sound Contest: Every Jury gives Points between 1-100 Points #3 Your Sound Contest - #7 Your Sound Contest: * 1st: 92 Points * 2nd: 70 Points * 3rd: 58 Points * 4th: 45 Points * 5th: 36 Points * 6th: 24 Points * 7th: 15 Points * 8th: 10 Points * 9th: 4 Points * 10th: 1 Point #8 Your Sound Contest - #9 Your Sound Contest: * 1st: 95 Points * 2nd: 90 Points * 3rd: 82 Points * 4th: 77 Points * 5th: 68 Points * 6th: 56 Points * 7th: 44 Points * 8th: 37 Points * 9th: 25 Points * 10th: 12 Points * 11th: 1 Point #'10 Your Sound Contest - #15 Your Sound Contest:' * 1st: 20 Points * 2nd: 18 Points * 3rd: 15 Points * 4th: 12 Points * 5th: 11 Points * 6th: 10 Points * 7th: 9 Points * 8th: 8 Points * 9th: 7 Points * 10th: 6 Points * 11th: 5 Points * 12th: 4 Points * 13th: 3 Points * 14th: 2 Points * 15th: 1 Point #16 Your Sound Contest - #17 Your Sound Contest: * They are 163 Points to split #18 Your Sound Contest - #20 Your Sound Contest: * 1st: 98 Points * 2nd: 95 Points * 3rd: 90 Points * 4th: 59 Points * 5th: 42 Points * 6th: 30 Points * 7th: 23 points * 8th: 17 Points * 9th: 14 Points * 10th: 10 Points * 11th: 7 Points * 12th: 5 Points * 13th: 3 Points * 14th: 1 Points #21 Your Sound Contest - #31 Your Sound Contest: * 1st: 83 Points * 2nd: 80 Points * 3rd: 75 Points * 4th: 63 Points * 5th: 41 Points * 6th: 30 Points * 7th: 15 points * 8th: 1 Point #32 Your Sound Contest - #39 Your Sound Contest: Every Jury have 5 Points to split to they Love Songs he can give min 1 Song and max 5 Songs Points #40 Your Sound Contest, #42 Your Sound Contest - #50 Your Sound Contest: * 1st: 7 Points * 2nd: 5 Points * 3rd: 3 Points * 4th: 2 Points * 5th: 1 Point #41 Your Sound Contest: * 1st: 3 Points * 2nd: 2 Points * 3rd: 1 Point Since #51 Your Sound Contest: * 1st: 12 Points * 2nd: 10 Points * 3rd: 8 Points * 4th: 7 Points * 5th: 6 Points * 6th: 5 Points * 7th: 4 Points * 8th: 3 Points * 9th: 2 Points * 10th: 1 Point Category:Information